Avelã
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Se o houvesse proibido de se aproximar do garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, nada daquilo aconteceria! - Slash. Spoiler 7. Pinhão e Pinhãozinho.


**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** sis Mudoh Belial  
**Personagens:** Draco, Harry, Albus Severus e Scorpius  
**Gênero:** Slash  
**Classificação:** R  
**Spoilers:** Livro 7 com epílogo e tudo!  
**Resumo:** Se o houvesse proibido de se aproximar do garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, nada daquilo aconteceria!  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu não, se fosse ia ter muito mais mortes. u.u/  
**Avisos:** Cena lemon entre adolescentes

**Nota: **Fic escrita parra o_ Desafio Métis_do _PSF Tournament _de 2008!

* * *

**Avelã**

Por Senhorita Mizuki

* * *

**Amizade**

Quando Draco se despediu de Scorpius na _Plataforma Nove e Meio_, para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, além de ter dito para seu filho se manter afastado de crianças ruivas devia ter-lhe alertado para tomar muito cuidado com crianças de cabelos negros e grandes olhos verdes. Foi o pensamento que lhe veio quando recebeu a carta do filho na primeira semana de aula, a qual ainda relia pela segunda vez, antes de ser interrompido pela esposa, Astoria, que o mandava ler em voz alta.

O tom da carta era bastante polido para um garoto de onze anos, graças à educação que Narcisa Malfoy lhe dera, mas podia-se sentir a excitação de tantas novidades em tão poucos dias. Isso era bom, Draco estivera muito preocupado, mas ainda assim...

- Oh, isso é ótimo, entrou para a Corvinal como eu. E já arranjou amiguinhos... – Astoria disse com tom satisfeito, assim que o marido terminou de ler – O que foi, Draco? Preferia que ele entrasse para a sua casa? – perguntou ao vê-lo franzir a testa.

- Não. Corvinal é ótimo, Scorpius é inteligente, eu não esperava nada muito diferente. – apressou-se em responder – Só que... o filho de _Potter_? – disse o nome como se tivesse um gosto ruim.

- Qual o problema? Me pareceu uma criança bastante saudável e animada quando o vimos no trem...

- Astoria, é o filho de Potter! De todas as crianças existentes naquela escola, ele tem que fazer amizade justo com o filho daquele... – Draco parou, soltando um bufo nervoso. Sentou-se na escrivaninha, puxando-o um pergaminho e uma pena – Vou responder-lhe e dar um aviso... Apenas _um aviso_. – repetiu, vendo sua esposa arregalar os olhos

- Ah não, Draco! Você não vai proibir meu filho de ter os amigos que quiser. – Astoria tirou a pena de sua mão, irritada – Scorpius não tem amigos, você o monopoliza em casa!

- Como não tem amigos? – Draco soltou, indignado com a acusação, que não era falsa – E Desireé? Eles cresceram praticamente juntos!

- Desireé é uma menina. Scorpius precisa de amigos do seu sexo nessa idade, faz parte do crescimento. – Astoria passou a mão pelos cabelos finos do marido – Ele fará outros amigos, você vai ver.

Draco deixou que ela brincasse com seu cabelo, um hábito que perdurara por todo seu casamento. Havia aprendido a apreciar aquelas mãos delicadas, a voz calma e tranqüila. Quando a conhecera achara uma mulher sem personalidade, era pequena, magra de cabelos castanhos claros. Não se destacava muito, sendo quieta e de olhar perdido. Mas ainda que Astoria costumasse se perder em pensamentos, ela se tornara sua âncora com a realidade e voz da razão. Talvez fosse uma característica Corvinal, lembrava que aquela tal de Lovegood parecia estar sempre olhando para o nada em busca de coisas que não existiam durante os cafés da manhã.

Esperava que o comentário de sua esposa tivesse fundamento, os palpites dela costumavam acertar. Mas daquela vez talvez fosse uma exceção – não que tivesse totalmente errada. Scorpius mencionava mais nomes de estudantes nas cartas que se seguiam, mas sempre mencionava Albus Potter com mais entusiasmo, em uma delas descrevendo como os dois haviam bravamente conseguido domar uma das plantas selvagens na aula de Longbottom. Quase soltara uma risada sarcástica ao saber que o segundo nome do menino era _Severus_, enquanto lia a carta do filho para Astoria, como ela sempre lhe pedia.

Havia uma reunião de pais dos _primeiroanistas_, pouco mais de um mês das aulas começarem. Eram mais importantes para os pais trouxas que ignoravam completamente o mundo da magia, para deixá-los mais tranqüilos quanto à segurança de seus filhos. Astoria dizia que tinha certeza que seu filho estava muito bem nas mãos dos professores, mas Draco era um pai muito protetor com seu único herdeiro. Não podia deixar passar nenhuma reunião, e até havia se segurado de não ir a cada semana checar.

McGonnagal, que se tornara diretora de Hogwarts quando a guerra acabou, os recebeu na entrada da escola e guiou-os até o Salão Principal. Draco observou as esmeraldas na ampulheta da Sonserina, as escadarias de pedra, as armaduras vazias que decoravam os corredores iluminados por archotes. Quase duas décadas depois, e aquela escola continuava a mesma dos seus tempos. Por um instante, pode ver Goyle e Crabble rindo de seus comentários.

Draco parou, ficando alguns passos atrás dos outros pais, piscando e balançando ligeiramente a cabeça. Quando virou seus olhos, deparou-se com Potter, que também havia parado e o encarava. Fechou a cara e desviou o olhar, passando pelo outro sem responder seu cumprimento. Como na sua época de escola, as quatro enormes mesas continuavam separadas por casa, cada uma delas era encabeçada por seu diretor. Identificou Longbottom na mesa da Grifinória pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto seguia para a mesa forrada com cores cinza e azul.

Mas uma voz chamou seu nome e o de Potter, e uma bruxa baixa e gorda sinalizava animadamente da ponta da mesa amarela onde já havia pais sentados. Draco franziu o cenho, incomodado por seguir ao lado de Potter até a mulher. Ela riu e se apresentou, pedindo que eles se sentassem antes que começassem. Nenhum dos dois se sentou.

- Er... Deve haver algum engano. – Potter começou a falar, sua voz apenas um pouco mais madura daquela que lembrava – Meu filho, Albus, está na Corvinal. – disse, enquanto a pequena bruxa corria os dedos gorduchos pela lista de alunos.

- O meu também. – Draco completou, com tom arrogante.

- Oh, engano nenhum. Eu conheço seus filhos. – sorriu fazendo suas bochechas rosadas ficarem mais proeminentes. Não sabia explicar, mas aquela visão irritava Draco – Crianças adoráveis, eu devo lhes dizer.

- Mas, meu filho nos mandou uma carta dizendo... – Potter começou a falar com ar confuso, antes de ser interrompido.

- Está dizendo que o meu filho mentiu pra mim? – Draco aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo alguns pais de outras mesas olharem. McGonnagal se adiantou até eles. – Scorpius disse que havia sido sorteado para a Casa de Corvinal, então é naquela casa que ele está!

- De-desculpe, senhor Malfoy. – a bruxa segurou a lista contra o peito, seu sorriso substituído por um ar amedrontado – Mas Scorpius é um dos alunos da minha casa, não há outro garoto com esse...

- Senhor Malfoy. Senhor Potter. – Draco nem precisava se virar para saber que era McGonnagal, olhando-os com ar autoritário e falando com aquela voz seca, como lhes dando uma detenção – Poderiam me seguir até minha sala? Mafalda, pode continuar sua reunião.

A mulher acenou energicamente com a cabeça, ainda segurando a lista contra o vasto peito, assustada como se Draco a tivesse atacado. Revirou os olhos e deparou-se com Potter o encarando muito irritado. Imaginou-se com doze anos e um rapaz de grandes olhos verdes o culpando-o por tê-lo metido em encrenca mais uma vez. A diretora os guiou para a sala guardada pela gárgula. Nunca estivera ali, mas tinha certeza de que era muito diferente quando Dumbledore era diretor. Não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada no peito quando se deparou com o retrato do bruxo, bem acima de onde McGonnagal se sentava. Desviou os olhos rapidamente, e teve a sensação de que Potter percebera.

- Muito bem, senhores. Qual o motivo da agitação?

- Agitação? Nenhum motivo senhora... – Potter adiantou-se, dando um olhar rápido ao outro.

- Aquela mulher insiste que meu filho está na _Lufa Lufa_! – Draco guinchou.

- Algum problema em ser da _Lufa Lufa_? – a diretora estreitou os olhos, sua voz tinha impacto mesmo que não se alterasse – Eu acho que depois da guerra aprendemos a aceitar uns aos outros, e creio que sabem que andamos modificando o modo de seleção das crianças.

- Problema algum com qualquer casa, senhora. – continuou Potter, não parecendo muito convincente a Draco – E Neville me contou sobre essa seleção, ela me agrada bastante. Mas o caso é diferente. Meu filho, Albus, e acredito que o filho de Malfoy também, me disse que havia sido selecionado para a casa da Corvinal.

- Ora, obviamente que seus filhos mentiram. – a diretora disse simplesmente, e quando ambos fizeram questão de replicar: - Por Merlin, melhor chamá-los para darem suas explicações.

Deixou-os sozinhos na sala, e ficaram em silêncio por dois minutos, o que, ambos sabiam, não duraria por muito tempo.

- Merda Potter, _Lufa Lufa_? – Draco explodiu – Só pode ter sido idéia do seu filho. Sabia que as crias de Potters e Weasleys nunca dariam coisa que preste!

- Oh, meu filho, Malfoy? – deu uma risada de escárnio – Quem não me garante que não foi o seu filho? Sabia que essa amizade não prestava assim que li a carta de Albus. – disse mais para si mesmo.

- Achei que não se importava com que casa seu filho estaria. E Scorpius é um garoto muito reservado, não se aproximaria de ninguém que não conhece.

- Okay, Albus é bastante comunicativo e ansioso pra fazer amigos. Digamos que ele se aproximou do seu menino. Ainda assim, mentir não é coisa que ele faz!

- Ah claro, porque mentir é algo que Malfoys sabem fazer muito bem!

- Conheço muita gente que não discorda disso. – Potter cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um ar de desafio.

- Seu...

Mas antes que os punhos alcançassem Potter, que também levantava os próprios, McGonnagal voltou para sua sala, arregalando os olhos para a cena.

- Oh, por favor! Olha para o tamanho de vocês, e ainda brigam feito crianças? – disse exasperada – Seus filhos estão no corredor, por favor, não mostrem essa atitude imatura na frente deles!

E fez um gesto para a porta. Potter saiu de cabeça baixa, enquanto Draco manteve seu queixo bem erguido. Tropeçou levemente no último degrau e olhou feio para Potter, desafiando-o a rir. Mas o outro já havia avistado os dois garotos aos cochichos no corredor. Draco sentiu um estranho sentimento quando os dois meninos – um moreno e de cabelos negros bagunçados e o outro loiro e pálido de olhos cor de chumbo – se aproximavam dos pais, de mãos dadas. Albus era a versão miniatura do pai, só faltavam os óculos para completar a figura.

- Desculpe, papai. Mas eu ouvi você e tio Rony comentando sobre _lufa-lufas_ um dia e achei que era apenas um pouco pior que entrar pra Sonserina.

- Al, isso não é motivo pra mentir. Hum... não falamos tão mal da casa da _Lufa Lufa_, falamos? – disse em um tom culpado, preocupado se havia mentido por sua causa.

- Eu sei! – o garoto moreno apertou a mão pálida do outro, o olhar de Draco foi das mãos unidas para o rosto de seu filho, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Mas Scorp ficou com muito medo! Disse que toda a família dele foi da Sonserina, e que o avô dele acha que a pior coisa que pode acontecer é pertencer a _Lufa Lufa_!

- Oh, sim. Lucius Malfoy é um doce de pessoa quando se trata de preconceito. – Potter comentou sarcástico, dando um olhar de esguelha a Draco.

- Scorpius, olha pra mim. – pediu, ignorando Potter. O menino ergueu os olhos úmidos. Aquilo sempre o fazia quebrar. Ajoelhou-se diante dele, seu filho ainda era pequeno para um menino de onze anos – Não importa que casa esteja ou que escolha fizer, papai terá sempre orgulho de você, ouviu? – Scorpius balançou a cabeça, fungando e Draco passou a mão pelas faces molhadas do filho – Deixe que eu lido com seu avô.

Quando ergueu-se e beijou o topo da cabeça loira, percebeu que Potter olhava-o admirado. Apostava que achava que era como seu pai, Lucius, com sua bengala de prata em riste dizendo ao seu filho quanto o decepcionara e que devia ser o melhor. Seu pai nunca fora ruim, e sabia que amava-o muito, aquele era apenas o jeito dele. Mas Draco se tornou um pai bastante diferente.

Viu que os meninos continuavam segurando a mão um do outro, e pensou se aquilo não incomodava Potter, que continuou a falar com o filho, passando-lhe as novidades de casa. Então Draco percebeu, com um aperto no peito. Albus não largava a mão do outro, como se o quisesse proteger de tudo e todos. Scorpius se sentia a salvo, e olhava para o amigo com admiração.

Agora ajoelhado diante do filho, Potter sorria e contava algo sobre os Weasley. O cabelo continuava parecendo que fugia dos pentes, os óculos eram menores, o rosto era definitivamente maduro, mas ainda jovial. Pequenas rugas apareciam em torno dos olhos quando ria. A cicatriz continuava no mesmo lugar, como se fosse uma cicatriz qualquer. Os olhos verdes tinham o mesmo tom vivo. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.

Realmente não devia ter se esquecido de passar aquele aviso a Scorpius. Sabia o quanto cabelos negros e olhos verdes podiam ser perigosos.

**oOo**

Draco e Potter trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, o Ministério da Magia. Mas como suas áreas eram completamente diferentes, assim como seus departamentos, quase não se encontravam acidentalmente pelos corredores, elevadores e saguão. Quando avistava os óculos redondos e cabelos negros, Draco sempre conseguia se esconder, desviar do caminho, esperar o próximo elevador ou tentar outra lareira de _pó de flu_.

Mesmo com todo esse trabalho, ainda se deparava com Harry nos finais de expediente se encontrando com Ginny Weasley no saguão, trocando beijos e se abraçando. Por Merlin, não se tocavam que aquele não era o lugar? Ah, mas Potter era o herói do mundo bruxo, então ninguém se importava com isso, certo? Aquilo deixava Draco doente.

Podia muito bem lidar com esses encontros acidentais e não planejados, e conseguia tratar Potter como mais um funcionário do Ministério. Enterrando o passado e cumprimentando-o vagamente com a cabeça apenas quando era inevitável.

Mas _aquilo,_ ah, já era demais.

Foi com muita incredulidade que observou Potter entrar na sua sala, observando com curiosidade os objetos espalhados por todo o lugar, principalmente os móbiles que pendiam do teto sem linhas. Draco encarou-o até que o outro se tocasse de que ele estava sentado a dois metros, esperando. Então Potter sorriu, como se fosse normal estar ali!

- Potter. – disse com voz arrastada – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Então, é um _Inonimável_? Eu já estive aqui, mas quando era adolescente.

- Eu me lembro disso. A profecia, certo? – Draco se levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu robe branco, que usava no trabalho – Quase, eu apenas conserto objetos, analiso-os atrás de magia das trevas, essas coisas. O setor de Aurores tem alguma coisa pra mim? Geralmente quem me traz é o Stanley.

- Oh, não. É minha hora de almoço.

Então Draco ficou em silêncio esperando que falasse porque estava ali, mas ele continuou com aquele sorriso sonso na cara. Começou a achar que Potter havia sido atingido por algum feitiço durante seu trabalho, estava confundido, e por isso estava lá embaixo no seu departamento sem falar coisa com coisa.

- Hum. – Draco olhou para seu relógio – Deveria ser o meu também, mas raramente como no mesmo horário.

- Isso é ruim. – disse, e ergueu um saco, colocando-o sobre a mesa mais próxima, empurrando os objetos para o lado. Draco adiantou-se para pegar seus preciosos objetos e guardá-los em um armário. – Então, vamos comer.

- Potter, você bateu a cabeça?

- Não. Apenas acordei hoje e pensei que poderíamos almoçar juntos. Hum... Sabe, talvez pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor.

Draco sentou-se do lado oposto da mesa, vendo-o tirar a comida do saco e arranjar entre eles. Então, porque seus filhos se tornaram os melhores amigos em três meses de escola, Potter achou necessidade de socializar com ele. Sinceramente não entendia aquele espírito Grifinório de se fazer amizade com todos que encontravam.

- Achei que já nos conhecêssemos o suficiente para uma vida... – disse em voz arrastada, olhando com curiosidade para um pacote congelado – O que é isso?

- Lasanha, sabor quatro queijos, uma delícia trouxa que se esquenta no aparelho microondas.

- Micro... O que? – balançou a cabeça – Eu não acho que temos um...

- Sem problemas. – ergueu a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, em um segundo a massa estava fumegando, o queijo derretia da sua embalagem de papel.

Olhou desconfiado, mas Potter o encorajou a comer, enfiando na boca um punhado de massa quente, quase queimando a língua. Draco experimentou um pequeno pedaço e teve de admitir que lasanha de microondas _era_ uma invenção fantástica. Mal se lembrava de comer quando trabalhava exaustivamente em cima de um objeto, algumas vezes se surpreendia com um elfo doméstico aparatando no meio da sua sala, que sua mãe enviava trazendo comida. Quando já estavam no meio da refeição, Potter começou com que havia vindo fazer: conversar.

- Achei que Malfoys não precisassem trabalhar. – disse, olhando ao redor para ilustrar.

- Estamos muito bem de dinheiro, obrigado. Não graças a vocês. – comentou ácido, se referindo à guerra – Sempre quis ter uma ocupação, política não é algo que me atrai.

- E se esconde aqui embaixo no departamento de Mistérios. – concluiu, tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa – O ruim de ser auror é quando tenho relatórios para fazer, dias trancado no escritório. – comentou, ainda que Draco não tivesse feito questão de saber.

- Se sai melhor bancando o herói por aí. Você sempre foi previsível, Potter.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – respondeu sem parecer se importar com o comentário – Vocês só têm Scorpius? Não é um tanto solitário o garoto não ter irmãos?

- Eu não era solitário. – defendeu-se, mesmo que não fosse verdade – Tentamos várias vezes, Scorpius foi nossa quinta tentativa. Astoria quis se dedicar a carreira dela, e achei justo. – deu de ombros.

- Soube que ela é redatora da revista _O Pasquim_. – disse em um tom de aprovação, e Draco confirmou com um curto aceno de cabeça – Ginny quis se dedicar ao quadribol também, mas as crianças não paravam de sair! – deu uma risada bem humorada.

- É uma característica Weasley! Eles nunca param de se reproduzir! O mundo bruxo nunca ficará extinto se depender deles. – Draco também riu, mas era uma risada de escárnio.

Potter o encarou sério, e o loiro esperou por uma reação típica de grifinórios, que não veio a muito custo. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não seria fácil, não se apagava anos de antipatia, raiva e amargura com apenas um almoço. Mas Potter decidira continuar vindo até seu departamento, trazendo mais comidas trouxas estranhas, e para seu desprazer, gostosas demais para recusar. O tom ácido estava sempre presente, nas entrelinhas, fosse falando da família ou comentando simplesmente as notícias.

O pessoal do departamento de Mistérios já começava a achar que eram amigos de pescaria, e então passaram a mandar Draco buscar objetos suspeitos, quebrados ou emprestados no departamento de Aurores. Dava graças que nenhum dos Weasleys trabalhava ali, ou seria muito constrangedor. Não que estivesse livre deles, porque a amizade de Scorpius com Albus proporcionara, ao longo dos anos, encontros das duas famílias em compras de materiais escolares no Beco Diagonal, em Copas de Quadribol e passeios a Hogsmeade.

E ao longo dos anos, os almoços estranhos continuaram, e Draco se viu esperando por eles todos os dias. Limitando-se a suspirar quando Potter lhe mandava uma nota avisando que não vinha, e continuar seu trabalho minucioso. Viu-se trombando com ele de propósito pelo Ministério, observando-o abraçar Ginny Weasley no saguão com uma obsessão doentia. Odiava-se por aquilo.

Por culpa de seus filhos, aqueles sentimentos que ficaram enterrados por duas décadas ressurgiram. E Draco nada podia fazer além de manter a máscara e deixar que permanecesse platônico.

**oOo**

**Descoberta**

Scorpius estava agitado. Eram férias de verão, mas não quaisquer férias com a família. Pela primeira vez depois de quatro anos de Hogwarts, haviam-no permitido que trouxesse seu melhor amigo para passar os dias na mansão. O garoto andava de um lado para o outro na sala de visitas, apenas parando para arrumar o cabelo ou ajeitar as vestes. Astoria pedia que se acalmasse, mas o menino apenas aquietou quando Lucius esbravejou e mandou-o sentar. Não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, fazia só duas semanas que o havia visto em Hogwarts, antes das férias.

Lucius não gostara nada dessa visita ilustre, nunca havia engolido muito bem que seu neto tivesse uma amizade tão firme com um Potter. O que para Draco constituía uma hipocrisia, quando ele próprio estimulara-o fazer amizade com o herói do mundo bruxo quando tinha onze anos de idade.

Draco fingia ler o jornal em uma poltrona da sala de visitas, enquanto observava de canto de olho seu filho ficar sentado ereto e nervoso na cadeira. As pessoas diziam que Scorpius era sua imagem refletida quando adolescente, mas não se imaginava tão delicado, e o queixo do garoto não era pontudo como o seu, graças aos genes da mãe. O cabelo loiro estava impecavelmente escovado, e vestia o robe que usara no Natal passado. Franziu o cenho: o filho nunca se importara em se arrumar tanto para outra pessoa, nem ao menos para a pequena Desirée Goyle, sua amiga de infância. A campainha tocou ao longe, e o garoto deu um salto na cadeira, voltando os olhos cinza para a janela.

O elfo doméstico trouxe Teddy Lupin para a sala, e Draco apostou que o sobrinho nunca vira Scorpius tão animado em vê-lo antes. Mas era porque trazia Albus Severus da casa dos Weasley, e Lucius torceu o nariz para a figura do rapaz. Vestia calças jeans, tênis que pareciam nunca ter visto sabão (seu filho havia lhe dito que eram de marca _All Star_ e o infernizara até conseguir um), uma camiseta de um time qualquer e a mochila jogada em um ombro. Albus cumprimentou todos desviando os olhos para o chão, acanhado, mas Draco não deixou escapar o sorriso do garoto ao encontrar os olhos do seu filho.

Lucius resmungou que já era hora e se levantou, indicando que deviam segui-lo para a sala de jantar. Os garotos sentaram-se juntos e de pronto se puseram em cochichos excitados. Narcisa chamou-lhes a atenção. Sua mãe era bastante restrita quanto a modos na mesa, Draco se lembrava de sempre estar impecável e sentado ereto, esperando aprovação ou ser elogiado pelos familiares. Depois da guerra esses mesmos familiares foram se rareando nas reuniões dos Malfoy. Não impedia que seus pais continuassem pretendendo serem importantes.

- Soube que está no time de quadribol, meu rapaz. – Lucius abordou Albus. Draco e Scorpius seguraram a respiração. Astoria continuou a tomar sua sopa. – Em que posição joga?

- Er... Eu sou o goleiro, senhor. – notou que sua voz atingira uma oitava nota com a surpresa.

- Hum, o goleiro. Não o apanhador nem o artilheiro, ahn? – Lucius perguntou sarcástico – Não herdou tanto do pai quanto parece, ahn? – e virou-se para o neto – Porque não está no time de quadribol, garoto? Seu pai era apanhador com apenas doze anos!

- Pai... – começou Draco, intervindo, ignorando o "wow" que Albus soltou, baixinho.

- Scorpius não tem porte atlético, Lucius. – Narcisa interveio no seu lugar – Eu tremo só de pensar no meu neto voando e trombando com aquelas goles violentas. – colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Eu quero ser escritor como a mamãe, vô. – Scorpius respondeu, erguendo o queixo.

Lucius balançou o garfo que segurava e apontou para o menino, pedindo mais respeito. Astoria sorriu e olhou o filho com admiração, Narcisa pedia para que o marido não se exaltasse porque era ruim para seu coração.

- Essa família está perdida, Narcisa! – Lucius gemeu, numa encenação dramática que Draco já se cansara de presenciar – Seu filho é um mero funcionário do Ministério, o neto quer ser escritor. E quem vai sustentar essa mansão quando eu me for, ahn? Estarei vendo o nome Malfoy ficar malfadado de vez? – e resmungou – E _lufa-lufa_, por Merlin. Tem certeza que esse menino tem seu sangue, Draco?

Narcisa cobriu a boca, fazendo um som de pânico, olhando de seu marido para Draco. Este respirou fundo, olhando seu pai de esguelha. Respeitara-o por toda sua vida, mas não significava que tinha de agüentar tudo que falasse quando adulto. Teddy, que se encontrava perdido na mesa, pigarreou e se dirigiu a Astoria, que limpava a boca calmamente. Depois de vinte anos vivendo sob o teto de Lucius, Draco achava que só alguém como sua esposa conseguia agüentá-los numa boa.

- Tia Hermione me contou que a senhora fez uma matéria estupenda sobre a corrupção no Departamento de Relações Internacionais. – disse Teddy.

- Oh, obrigada querido. – Astoria agradeceu alheia ao clima da mesa – Infelizmente deixaremos a matéria para outra edição. Parece que Luna Lovegood achou provas irrefutáveis sobre a existência dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado, e precisa sair nessa edição d'_O Pasquim _sem falta!

Draco engasgou com a comida, seu pai serviu mais vinho na sua taça, sua mãe colocou a mão sobre a testa e balançou a cabeça. Chamou o elfo doméstico, achando que era mais que hora de trazer a sobremesa.

**oOo**

O resto das férias de verão não foi tão ruim quanto Draco imaginara. Não que Lucius não continuasse sendo o velho ranzinza desagradável com seus comentários arrogantes, mas Scorpius estava acostumado com seu avô, e pelo visto já deixara o amigo de sobreaviso. Era algo que Draco admirava em seu filho, ao contrário do seu eu adolescente, tinha coragem de peitar seu avô e suas idéias retrógradas.

Draco continuava a viver sob seu teto, apesar de ser funcionário do Ministério. Tinha consciência de que herdaria as responsabilidades de seu pai, e nem casando foi de encontro aos princípios dos Malfoy. Astoria podia não ser o modelo de esposa que haviam desejado para si, mas era _puro sangue_ e de descendência respeitável, dos Greengrass.

Numa das vezes que chegara do trabalho, flagrara Albus jogando xadrez bruxo com Lucius. A concentração do garoto, franzindo a testa e coçando o queixo, era tanta que chegava a ser cômica. Até que Lucius comeu uma peça dele e riu com gosto, fazendo o menino bater no joelho bravo e pedir revanche. Scorpius observava o jogo sentado no chão, sem tirar os olhos do amigo. Quando percebeu seu pai ali, desviou os olhos, ficando vermelho.

Tinha consciência de que aquela amizade era intensa por demais, desde o início. Os garotos estavam sempre se tocando e rindo de algo muito secreto entre eles. Não importava se eram apenas os dois, aproveitaram bem o tempo que tinham, usando a piscina, fazendo guerrinhas de água.

Mas então Draco nunca tivera amigos que pudesse chamar de íntimos ou se divertir daquela maneira. Crabble e Goyle eram mais seus subordinados, Pansy servia muito bem para desfilar como sua namorada, Blaise estava mais para um adversário nas aulas. Sentia muita inveja do trio dourado, de Potter rindo entre Weasley e Granger.

Não viu porque se preocupar, nem ao menos Astoria havia comentado algo. E ela era bastante observadora. Sem contar que graças a isso, Potter havia se aproximado dele. Sentia vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo um prazer inexplicável nisso.

Fazia mais de uma semana que Albus estava hospedado na mansão, e o fim das férias se aproximava.

Draco tinha insônia. Durante a guerra não se permitia dormir demais, passando as noites com um olho aberto e o outro fechado. Velhos hábitos que nunca sumiam. Mas ao invés do medo de ser atacado ou morto, nos últimos anos eram outros pensamentos que mantinha Draco acordado. Do tipo que não se discutiam com sua mulher.

Por conta disso, Astoria e ele se acostumaram a dormir em camas separadas. A esposa prezava seu sono, a ponto do ser calmo acordar muito mal humorada se alguém não a deixasse dormir por pelo menos oito horas seguidas.

Em uma dessas noites de insônia, Draco se levantou silenciosamente como de costume, seguindo para seu _atelier_ improvisado. Consertar móveis antigos da mansão geralmente o distraía daquelas crises de sono. Ao passar pelo quarto de Scorpius, franziu o cenho. A luz do quarto estava acesa, e se ouviam duas vozes falando baixo demais para distinguir o que diziam. Eram duas da manhã, o que os meninos tinham tanto a falar depois de ficarem grudados o dia inteiro?

Segurou a maçaneta, disposto a mandar voltarem a dormir, mas algo o fez apenas entreabrir a porta. Talvez fosse seu instinto lhe pregando peças ao ouvir som de tecido e seu filho falar algo com voz suave, fazendo o outro garoto rir.

Silenciosamente abriu uma fresta da porta, o suficiente para enxergá-los na cama de Scorpius, iluminados pelo abajur. Draco não acreditou no que via. Quer dizer, suspeitara desde sempre, mas podia ser imaginação sua, uma amizade um pouco diferente, mas... Nunca imaginou que pudesse estar tão certo.

Albus se inclinava sobre seu filho, brincando com a franja fina e loira do amigo, antes de estalar um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. Scorpius sorriu e o moreno voltou a dar suaves beijos nos seus lábios, até que viu seu filho entreabrir a boca e Draco não teve dúvida nenhuma de que estavam no nível do beijo francês. E estremeceu, porque aos beijos de língua se seguiam...

Não conseguiu se mover e viu-se paralisado, sua mente alertando-o que era algo que não deveria ver. Como as tardes no Ministério, vendo Potter abraçar e beijar sua esposa.

Seu filho gemia e cerrava os olhos, os dedos pálidos agarrando os cabelos negros da nuca do outro. Quis que fosse apenas jogo de luz o enganando, e não a mão do outro garoto puxando a camisa do pijama de seu filho e acariciando os mamilos do mesmo. Não conseguia ver o rosto de nenhum dos dois, tudo que podia distinguir era a cabeleira negra se movendo enquanto os dois se beijavam sem parar e as mãos percorrendo o tronco magro e pálido.

Albus se ajeitava entre as pernas do outro, que ergueu os joelhos para acolhê-lo. O lençol os cobria, mas os quadris do garoto no topo fazendo movimentos circulares não deixaram margem de dúvida para Draco do que estava acontecendo. Scorpius separou sua boca do outro e gemeu, e o som que se seguiu foi de ofegos.

Uma vozinha longe na sua cabeça lhe dizia que devia entrar e interrompê-los, mandar Albus para casa e proibir que aquilo continuasse. Ao invés disso, cerrou a porta com cuidado, ficando no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, ouvindo-os. E então conseguiu se mover, arrastando as pantufas, abalado, se apoiando nas paredes. _Tinham apenas quinze anos!_

E lembrou-se de que tudo que faziam nos seus quinze anos de idade no dormitório da Sonserina era falar sobre sexo.

_Mas eram dois garotos fazendo sexo!_

Por anos fora assombrado por sonhos eróticos envolvendo um adolescente grifinório com uma cicatriz na testa.

_Merda._

Draco pousou a mão no seu baixo ventre, não fora por ver seu filho com o amigo, mas os pensamentos de sexo mais de Harry Potter o deixaram excitado. Naquela idade e tinha ereções a meros pensamentos como aquele... Era uma vergonha. Apressou-se alcançar o banheiro mais próximo, trancando-o com mais de um feitiço. Pescou seu sexo dentro das calças do pijama, bombeando-o com vigor até gozar nas próprias mãos. Olhou-as por bons segundos, e bateu a cabeça no azulejo frio.

Não imaginara que estava tão malditamente ferrado.

**oOo**

Sabia que deveria ser mais discreto, mas seus olhos não deixavam de espiar por cima do jornal no café-da-manhã, observando os dois garotos na sua frente. Ainda tocavam um no outro, encontrando as mãos quando pegavam pão ou manteiga ao mesmo tempo. Uma cor rosada permanecia nas faces de ambos, as risadas não eram suprimidas, apenas quando Lucius desviava os olhos do seu próprio jornal, irritado.

Era o último dia de Albus na mansão, passaria o resto das férias com a família. Tinha a sensação de que, nesses últimos dias antes de voltar a Hogwarts, presenciaria Scorpius fazendo bico e ficando deprimido. Como na vez que Lucius não o deixara ter um cão dentro da mansão. Por Merlin, estava comparando _aquilo_ com um inocente cãozinho.

Não se desgrudaram pelo resto do dia, e Draco viu-se remoendo seus pensamentos no seu dia de folga. De tarde enfurnou-se em seu _atelier_, quando um dos elfos domésticos aparatou dentro do aposento.

- Senhor Potter chegou, senhor. – avisou com uma reverência.

- Obrigado, Freddy. Acompanhou-o até a sala de visitas?

O elfo baixou os olhos e desenhou um circulo com o pé.

- Bem, senhor Lucius o recebeu antes, senhor.

- Oh, droga.

E saiu correndo, vendo os jardins da mansão pela janela, onde avistou Potter de braços cruzados e seu pai com a inseparável bengala e seu ar arrogante, encarando-se como se fossem iniciar um duelo. Draco esperou que realmente não estivessem pensando em duelar.

- Belos pavões albinos, senhor Malfoy. Não os mudou desde a última vez que estive aqui, ahn? – ouviu a voz de Potter – Alguma velharia passada de geração para geração? Sabe, sou um tanto ignorante nesses assuntos, como o senhor sabe.

- Eu sempre soube disso, Potter. – disse com a voz arrastada – Como alguém sem pais pode entender de tradições?

- Oh, a velha provocação de ser órfão. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

- Nem a sua falta de educação, pelo que vejo. Seu filho lhe saiu a si, senhor Potter. – estalou a língua – Tão mal educado e sem modos. Espere, devo dar os créditos aos Weasleys também, não é mesmo?

- Potter! – Draco chegou tentando se recompor ao máximo de sua corrida. Ao vê-lo, o homem de óculos sorriu e sentiu seu coração escapar uma batida. – Não quer entrar para tomar um chá? Mandarei Freddy chamar os meninos.

Lucius resmungou algumas maldições no ouvido de Draco, enquanto acompanhava Potter para a sala de visitas. Percebeu que ficara desconfortável, e não pode culpá-lo – ele próprio ainda tinha gravado na sua mente aquele dia em que fora obrigado a identificar Potter e mentira. Lembrou-se com um peso no estômago de sua tia Bellatrix torturando Granger naquele mesmo tapete.

Não demorou muito, e Albus apareceu visivelmente relutante em deixar a mansão. E se visse alguma cena de qualquer forma entre aqueles dois, Draco jurou para si mesmo dar tapas em ambos.

- Não posso ir para a casa dos Potter? – Scorpius perguntou, quando pai e filho se foram.

_Oh, pela sagrada Morgana de Avalon..._

- E comungar com os Weasleys? – Lucius guinchou – Só por cima do meu cadáver!

**oOo**

Estavam na sua sala no departamento de Mistérios. Draco colhia as migalhas de seu hambúrguer do prato, vagamente notando o que fazia. Potter narrava uma perseguição estupenda que haviam feito atrás de um contrabandista de taças que envenenavam ao beber delas. Então parou e encarou-o, fazendo Draco piscar e largar as migalhas.

- Malfoy, está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe. Estava falando sobre taças?

- Esquece. – fez um gesto e sorriu. – Te trouxe de sobremesa.

Tirou um vidrinho do bolso. Creme de avelã, seu favorito. Sem pensar abriu o pote e mergulhou dois dedos no creme, lambendo-os. Potter riu, e Draco corou, pegando uma faca e passando o creme em um pedaço de pão, como deveria.

- Albus o infernizou muito na semana passada?

A menção do garoto, Draco engasgou com um pedaço de pão. Potter se levantou e bateu nas suas costas. Respirou fundo e olhou com culpa para o outro, mordendo o canto da unha. O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Foi tão ruim, assim?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Albus foi uma ótima companhia para Scorpius nas férias.

_E aí estava exatamente o problema_. Como Potter via o relacionamento de seus filhos? Havia percebido algo, ou estava ocupado demais com os outros dois filhos para dirigir suas atenções a um? Talvez, ouvira-o dizer que o mais velho era problemático, e a caçula já pensava em sair com garotos.

- Como estão os seus filhos? Nenhuma crise nas férias? – perguntou tentando parecer uma pergunta corriqueira.

- Estão bem... – Potter começou, mas então colocou a mão na boca e pareceu pensar – Acha que é normal um adolescente ficar trancado tanto tempo no quarto com outro adolescente?

Draco suou frio, ele _sabia_. Oh, seria mais fácil assim?

- Hum, eu acho que sim. É da idade. – pigarreou – Veja, Albus e Scorpius...

- Oh, não, não estou preocupado com Albus. É James, sabe? – coçou a nuca – Ficou trancado as férias inteiras com um tal de Max da escola. Temo que esteja aprontando alguma. – e riu saudoso – Ou talvez seja o fato de ter convivido muito com Fred e George que me faz pensar assim. James é tudo menos santo.

- James! – Draco guinchou – Certo, o garoto que gosta de soltar bombas de bosta nas aulas. – disse mais para si mesmo – Nesse caso melhor verificar se não estão criando algo mais poderoso.

Potter riu, e Draco continuou apreensivo. Talvez devesse lhe falar, de pai para pai, o que acontecia. Explicar que no mundo bruxo, homossexualidade não era bem vista. A comunidade mágica já era reduzida, e a reprodução estimulada. Os garotos corriam o risco de serem vítimas de preconceito. Como seu tio Arnie. Porque se lembrara de seu tio, ele trabalhava como travesti na Transilvânia!

- Malfoy, tem algum problema?

Potter continuou encarando-o, enquanto Draco fazia careta. Abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou, tornando a fazê-lo, imaginando o quanto parecia ridículo. Então suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. Não podia fazer isso.

Não podia trair seu próprio filho, impedir sua felicidade, como Astoria certamente diria. Ele devia ter orgulho de seu filho, por ter tido a coragem que nunca teve. E ver o rosto amadurecido daquele que deixara passar pela sua vida sem se confessar, fez tomar a decisão de manter o segredo.

- Nenhum. – passou o dedo pelo creme de novo, chupando-o pensativo.

**oOo**

Aquele impasse ficou rodando sua cabeça por meses e meses. Ficou tentado a falar com Astoria, sempre boa em assuntos delicados, e suspeitava que não a incomodasse nem um pouco ter um filho gay. Nas suas conversas com Potter, pensava em mil formas de abordar algo relacionado, sem mencionar seus filhos. Ou arriscaria o que tinha naquelas horas de almoço de acabar.

_Egoísmo_? Draco sempre fora egoísta, mas o futuro de Scorpius também estava em jogo.

Eram férias de Páscoa, e Scorpius passaria uma semana com a família. O garoto parecia-lhe abatido quando o buscou na estação de trem. Passou a mão em sua cabeça e ele não fugiu, perguntou-lhe o que acontecia. A resposta padrão: nada.

Mas quando lhe perguntou sobre Albus, viu os olhos de chumbo ficar úmidos e então se desviarem. Draco passou mais uma vez a mão na sua cabeça loira e falou mais nada até o caminho para casa. Desejou do fundo do coração de que não tivesse aquele segredo entre eles, dizer que sabia, e que poderia lhe contar tudo.

Teve a impressão de que Scorpius queria lhe falar algo, todas as vezes que se via sozinho com o pai. Mas então as oportunidades passavam, e Draco sentia remorso por não lhe dizer de uma vez. Isso durou três dias, até que Draco voltou do trabalho e encontrou a casa em pandemônio.

Seu pai gritava a plenos pulmões, amaldiçoando. Quando alcançou a sala de jantar, encontrou Lucius sacudindo a bengala, Narcisa tentava impedi-lo, Astoria segurava seu filho. O coração de Draco apertou, vendo o rosto pálido molhado e seus olhos vidrados, na face direita tinha uma distinta marca vermelha. Com passadas largas, se pôs entre os dois, filho e pai, e encarou furioso o Malfoy mais velho da casa.

- Posso saber por que bateu no meu filho?

- Claro, meu filho! – vociferou, apontando a bengala para o menino – Quer saber o que essa desculpa de Malfoy anda fazendo na escola? Um conhecido ilustre meu do Ministério me passou em primeira mão os boatos que andam correndo em Hogwarts! – chegou bem perto de Draco, chegando a cuspir – Anda de _viadagem_ por lá com Albus Severus Potter! Ouviu algo sobre isso, Draco? Ahn?

- Não, nunca ouvi tamanho disparate. – Draco disse trêmulo – Com certeza são boatos maldosos e só.

- Ah, e esse moleque deixou que se espalhassem a tal ponto? Imagina a vergonha que senti quando ele me contou?

- Oh, já chega. – a voz quebrada de Scorpius os interrompeu, e todos viraram para ele, que se levantava e encarava o avô com uma arrogância digna de Malfoys – Sim, é verdade. E andamos _fodendo _debaixo do seu teto também!

Narcisa gemeu e cobriu o rosto, Draco puxou o menino para o lado, só estava piorando a situação. Lucius trincou os dentes, seu rosto pálido e marcado de rugas da idade ficando vermelhos. Draco viu com pânico seu pai tirar a varinha escondida na bengala, e empurrou seu braço a tempo.

- _Crucio_! – a maldição acertou o teto e jogou estilhaços da luminária sobre eles.

- Está maluco? – Draco gritou – Quer voltar a Azkaban por causa disso? Ia usar uma imperdoável no seu próprio neto?

- Talvez seja disso que ele precise. De umas boas palmadas! – Lucius disse entredentes.

- Lucius, por Merlin, não pode estar sendo sério. – Narcisa tremia.

Scorpius aproveitou a confusão e subiu as escadas, batendo a porta e se trancando no quarto. Astoria olhou para Draco e balançou a cabeça tristemente, saindo do aposento para seguir o filho. Alcançou-a nas escadas.

- Você sabia? – ela apenas acenou com a cabeça – Porque não me disse?

- Oh, por favor, Draco. – disse exasperada – Você conhece seu filho tanto quanto eu. Você também sabia!

- Porque ele não disse...?

- Bem, um garoto que espera esse tipo de reação que acabamos de presenciar não tem muita coragem de revelar que é gay. E com razão!

Empurrou-o de lado e continuou a subir as escadas. Draco escorou as costas nas paredes, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Lucius continuava a resmungar e Narcisa tentava acalmá-lo, falando sobre sua saúde, em vão.

_Que bagunça aquilo havia saído..._

**oOo**

**Confissão**

Scorpius voltou mais cedo para Hogwarts naquela Páscoa, por sua própria decisão. Draco pensara no que falar durante todo o caminho até a estação, mas não sabia o que fazer. Viu-se perdido... Que péssimo pai era! O menino desviou-se rudemente quando ergueu a mão para afagar a cabeça dele. Sem encarar o pai, murmurou uma despedida e entrou no trem.

Sua esposa Astoria não estava sendo compreensiva também. Em silêncio ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir a pessoa mais culpada do mundo. Mas devia ter-lhe contado. Não havia, em tantos anos de casamento, seguido seus conselhos e confiado em suas opiniões? Quando a questionara sobre, ela lhe disse que temia que pudesse tomar o partido de Lucius. Podia não admitir, mas ainda colocava o pai em um pedestal. E terminou dizendo que não era a única coisa que nunca contou a ele.

O pequeno parafuso saltou de seu dedo e Draco blasfemou baixinho – não estava concentrado e odiava isso. Fazia quase uma semana que Scorpius voltara para a escola, e também que Potter não vinha até seu laboratório trazer o almoço. Não precisava pensar muito para saber o que devia ter acontecido. O herdeiro Potter do meio era o pivô daquela situação. Ou seu filho. Não soube direito como os boatos haviam começado.

Enfiara-se debaixo da mesa procurando o parafuso, quando um memorando entrou voando pela sala e acertou sua testa. Bateu dolorosamente a cabeça no tampo com o susto. Odiava aqueles malditos papeizinhos surgindo do nada. Havia apenas três linhas escritas, em letra rápida, e não se tratava de trabalho. Draco suou frio ao ler aquela nota. Sua mão tirou instintivamente seu robe branco e alcançava suas vestes penduradas próximo à porta quando esta abriu com estrondo. Pulou de susto e pôs a mão no peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado. Levou dois ou três segundos para registrar os cabelos negros bagunçados e os óculos.

- Potter! Quer ter um pingo de respeito no ambiente de trabalho dos outros!

- Deixe essa baboseira de lado, Malfoy! – replicou muito agitado – Recebeu um memorando vermelho?

Draco mostrou o papel amassado e Potter respirou fundo, fazendo um gesto para o outro se preparar para o que vinha.

- Diz que Scorpius fugiu de Hogwarts. – Draco disse como se conseguisse processar a informação apenas naquele momento. Arregalou os olhos claros – Não me diga que seu filho está envolvido nisso!

- Eu tenho informações mais completas. – replicou, tirando uma carta do bolso e entregou a ele – É minha culpa, Malfoy! – ofegou e sentou-se.

E não continuou mais, porque Draco desdobrava a carta e começava a ler. Era uma carta de Albus, de tom bastante dramático, mais parecendo ter sido copiado de um romance feminino. Declarava a intenção dele e de Scorpius de partir para onde eles pudessem ser aceitos: no mundo trouxa. Avisava que não era blefe, e que não precisavam procurá-los. Não precisavam de pais como eles e nem de um avô tão retrógrado, que nem havia mudado os pavões albinos da mansão depois de séculos. Em uma nota ao rodapé da carta, Albus comentava que achava que eram empalhados e enfeitiçados para enganar os visitantes.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha loira e considerou o comentário aleatório. Mas então o impacto da notícia de que seu filho não fora encontrado de manhã na Sala Comunal da _Lufa Lufa_ e em nenhum lugar de Hogwarts voltou:

- Porque diz que é sua culpa, Potter? – perguntou olhando-o desconfiado.

- Eu... eu explodi quando Albus me contou. Disse que ia chegar aos meus ouvidos de qualquer forma. – deu uma pausa e suspirou – Foi uma reação instintiva, sabe? – encarou Draco com aqueles olhos verdes, esperando que compreendesse. – Ginny ficou muito furiosa com que fiz e eu disse que não me arrependia de tê-lo posto de castigo apenas por isso. Nós não estamos nos falando desde então. – terminou esfregando o rosto com a barba por fazer.

Draco não ouviu o restante, apenas sentiu o impacto da realidade. Claro, para a maioria dos pais, ter um filho gay é um golpe e rejeitar é a primeira coisa que acontece, geralmente. Mas ouvir da boca de Potter fez as preciosas lembranças de anos, dos almoços e passeios envolvendo os filhos, desmoronarem em apenas cinco segundos diante de seus olhos.

Passou a língua pelos lábios finos, ainda em silêncio. Draco terminou de vestir seu robe e foi saindo, com Potter na sua cola.

- Eles devem estar em Hogsmeade. – sugeriu.

- Não estão, já foi checado. Nem precisa citar outros lugares bruxos nem Londres. – Potter ergueu a mão quando Draco se virou e abriu a boca.

- Bom, os meninos têm um detector de magia porque são menores de idade, não? O Ministério saberá onde estão no momento em que usarem suas varinhas.

- Bom, conhecendo Albus... Se ele disse viver entre trouxas, então magia é o último recurso que irão usar. – disse e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ele é bastante teimoso e costuma cumprir o que diz. Por isso nunca nos deu trabalho. Hum, até agora.

- Vocês Potters sempre dão trabalho. – replicou entredentes – Mas Scorpius cresceu em uma família que usa magia para tudo, não vai resistir muito tempo. – viu Potter remexer nos bolsos e olhar para baixo – O que?

- Lembra que levei os meninos para acampar, uns dois anos atrás? – esperou que o outro confirmasse e continuou: – Pedi para Scorpius não contar para você, mas a verdade é que os levei para um acampamento trouxa, e ensinei-os a fazer tudo sem magia. – e ergueu os ombros em um acanhamento que derreteria Draco, mas naquele momento o fez querer esganar Potter – Eles meio que adoraram e se saíram muito bem.

Draco cerrou os punhos e se aproximou do outro, agarrando a frente das vestes.

- Potter, meu filho é frágil e fica doente muito fácil! Eu estudei sobre os trouxas nos meus exames para entrar no Ministério. Lá fora tem gente perigosa! – sua voz beirava o histerismo – Há gente mal intencionada, drogas, violência! Tem esses punks pela Inglaterra, eles usam _piercings_, até brincos na orelha, por Merlin! – guinchou.

- Ahn... Nosso ministro Kingsley usa brinco, Draco. – Potter observou, franzindo o cenho.

- Oh. – parou, piscando – Verdade. Mas se eu vir meu filho usando brinco eu azaro o seu! – terminou, estreitando os olhos claros – Aliás, se eu encontrar meu filho em bares ou boates, bebendo ou usando drogas, se vestindo de mulher e se apresentando em shows noturnos, eu vou pra Azkaban só por tirar o couro de Albus!

- Podemos não imaginar coisas mirabolantes, Malfoy? E você o está julgando mal como fez quando eles entraram em Hogwarts. – encarou-o irritado – Albus não é James, tem senso e provavelmente fez um plano para os dois. Só tenho de pensar nas possibilidades de lugares para onde podem ter ido. – pôs a mão no ombro de Draco – Façamos o seguinte: Encontre-me daqui a meia hora. Buscarei algumas coisas e farei uns avisos. Avise Astoria. Iremos procurá-los nós dois, okay?

E Draco percebeu que ainda estavam no corredor vazio do Departamento de Mistérios. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde começar a procurar Scorpius e, depois da cena com Lucius, era bem capaz que se recusasse a usar magia para não ser localizado. Só dava graças que ainda não tivessem idade para aparatar, ou dificultariam muito mais as coisas.

Sem alternativas, acenou com a cabeça. Potter sorriu e apertou seu ombro, antes de sair correndo, e aquilo o confortou imensamente.

**oOo**

- Uau, ficou muito bem de terno, Malfoy.

Draco corou com o elogio e repreendeu-se mentalmente por ainda reagir daquele jeito na sua idade. Ambos vestiam ternos trazidos do Departamento de Aurores e achava um tanto estranho não usar seu robe ou capa. E a varinha tinha de ser escondida no bolso interno do paletó. E não usava gravatas desde seus dias de escola.

Potter estendia um mapa das linhas de trem que percorriam toda a Grã-Bretanha, sinalizando aquelas que, supunha, Albus conhecia. Perguntou-lhe por que não podiam recrutar aurores para procurar os meninos e Potter respondeu que pediu e foi repreendido por Kingsley. Não ia liberar aurores atrás de uma dupla de moleques fujões quando já estava sem um de seus melhores homens.

Em pouco tempo estavam visitando algumas estações, mostrando fotos estáticas dos meninos. Até que, finalmente, conseguiram algumas pistas com um passageiro que acabava de desembarcar do trem. Potter traçou a rota que seus filhos deveriam ter tomado e ambos tomaram o mesmo trem, compartilhando a cabine.

Draco deixava para Potter abordar os trouxas enquanto olhava com muito interesse suas vestes e objetos, deixando algumas pessoas desconcertadas. Mostrou interesse principalmente naquelas caixinhas com tela as quais colocavam no ouvido para falar. Quando viu imagens se movendo no tal objeto de um trouxa, puxou boquiaberto o companheiro, apontando e perguntando se já haviam descoberto a magia. Potter virou os olhos para cima e lhe disse, pacientemente, que depois ia explicar com calma.

Já escurecia e Draco sentia o corpo dolorido de bater ponto em cada estação durante todo o dia. Potter fechou a cortina da cabine e foi sentar no banco em frente ao outro. O moreno cerrou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na poltrona. Sem ter o que fazer até chegarem ao seu destino, Draco o observou em silêncio por longos minutos. Havia olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos e imaginou que não deveria estar muito diferente.

As mãos estavam cruzadas sobre o colo e eram maiores e mais rudes que as suas, mesmo que tivessem a mesma idade, comparou, estendendo as próprias. Suspirou. Tinha quarenta anos e ainda não havia superado aqueles sentimentos. Potter e seu filho tinham de aterrissar em sua vida, fazendo-o se sentir um adolescente patético. Por Merlin, seguia-o no Ministério para vê-lo abraçar a esposa e imaginar-se no lugar dela!

Devia abrir mão disso de vez. Deixar ir embora e enterrar tudo. Potter tinha família e ele também, não era certo fantasiar com algo impossível. Pensou em Scorpius, e lembrou-se de que assim que o encontrasse diria que estava orgulhoso mais uma vez. Não ia impedi-lo de ter aquilo que nunca teve, mesmo que significasse ser expulso da mansão com o filho e Astoria. Talvez estivesse na hora de se soltar das amarras de Lucius.

Mas para esquecer, Draco precisava deixar aqueles sentimentos fluírem para fora. E então estaria pronto para deixar tudo para trás.

Potter ainda estava de olhos cerrados e ressonava baixinho, cochilando. Draco murmurou um feitiço para trancar a porta da cabine, antes de levantar e apoiar um joelho no banco oposto e a mão do lado da cabeça morena. Respirou fundo, vendo muito de perto os traços do seu ex-rival de escola. Poucas rugas se pronunciavam no canto dos olhos e boca, que se tornavam evidentes quando sorria, o que ele fazia muito. Não sorria tanto em Hogwarts, Draco o observara bastante para guardar todas as expressões na memória. Quando os rumores de que o lorde das trevas estava vivo percorriam a escola, uma expressão sombria permanecia no seu rosto.

Com a ponta dos dedos tocou os lábios. Sentiu a pele áspera da barba por fazer e seu coração acelerou apenas com aquilo. Não conseguia entender porque acontecia. Não tivera muitos relacionamentos e com Astoria as coisas aconteciam mais por casualidade e companheirismo que por desejo. Não se beijavam de verdade há muito tempo, não deitavam na mesma cama há mais tempo ainda.

Draco umedeceu os próprios lábios, baixando-os até tocar os de Potter. Beijou-os de leve, passou a ponta da língua por eles e, quando a boca se entreabriu, cerrou os olhos e se permitiu colar os lábios. O contato durou alguns segundos, até abrir seus olhos e encontrar os verdes, arregalados. Mas não queria terminar ainda e segurou o rosto entre suas mãos para mantê-lo no lugar, o que não foi preciso, porque ele não se movia. Podia ser de choque, não importava.

Com calma, Draco separou-se dele, indo sentar no próprio banco. Potter permaneceu sentado, olhando-o como se tivesse criado mais uma cabeça. Tocou a boca com as costas da mão e corou. Draco teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou.

- O que foi isso, Draco? – perguntou confuso. Draco semicerrou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, e não _Malfoy_.

- Precisava fazer isso, ao menos uma vez. – ergueu os olhos cinza, encarando-o – Já sentiu uma paixão platônica revirar sua cabeça, criar um monstro dentro de você, que o obriga a fazer coisas de que se envergonha profundamente? – o outro acenou lentamente com a cabeça – Tem sido assim desde nossos onze anos de idade, Potter. E voltou a ser quando você voltou a me infernizar com seu filho.

- Onze... está brincando, não está? – deu uma risada pouco convincente e quando viu que Draco permanecia sério, pigarreou. – Você é gay, Draco? – franziu o cenho. Draco ficou agradecido de não achar um tom de desgosto naquela pergunta.

- Creio que sou bissexual. Eu não sei. Amo Astoria e foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. E eu nunca me senti atraído por outro homem.

- Eu também amo Ginny, Malfoy. – Potter remexeu os dedos, visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu sei. – sorriu – Não estou pedindo nada, Potter. Eu só tenho que cumprir esta etapa para deixar isso: _confessar._ E já me sinto mais leve por isso. Quanto ao beijo... – e dessa vez ele corou – Se você achou muito nojento, pode lançar um _obliviate_ em si mesmo. Ou... eu posso apagar isso. – disse, tirando a varinha de dentro do paletó, mas o outro fez um gesto para que parasse.

- Não sabia, Draco. – sua voz se suavizou.

- Você tem esse problema de nunca perceber o que está na sua frente, por mais tempo que leve. – ergueu os ombros – Nem ao menos percebeu que Albus e Scorpius são praticamente namorados desde que bateram os olhos um no outro! Eu percebi que havia algo de diferente naquela reunião...

- O que? Não pode ser. Eram só amigos, é comum andarem grudados o tempo todo, não? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Pode ser, mas não andando de mãos dadas! – disse exasperado.

- Oh. – piscou, encabulado. – Eu achei fofo quando vi. – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Eles eram, não eram? – concordou saudoso, e então fechou a cara – E quando acharmos os meninos, – Draco começou, apontando para seu rosto – não irá repreender Albus nem proibir de namorarem, ou farei pior que azarar ou arrancar seu couro!

**oOo**

Quando desceram do trem, deram de cara com a dupla de garotos sentados na estação, como se os esperassem. Vestiam de jeans e tênis sujos, provavelmente de Albus, posto que a camisa pendia larga em Scorpius. Ao avistarem os pais, foram se arrastando até eles, de cabeça baixa e, visivelmente, esperando uma bronca. A primeira coisa que Draco fez foi segurar o rosto do filho, checando se não havia brincos ou qualquer coisa pendurada. Se não estivessem em público e com frio, teria subido a camisa também. Scorpius gritou "pai" quando este fez menção de fazê-lo.

Questionados sobre o porquê de não continuarem fugindo, contaram que se perderam na cidade, descobriram que o dinheiro não era suficiente ("_Eu acho que bombamos na matéria de estudos sobre Trouxas, Scorp_"), e que Albus cozinhava muito mal. Estavam morrendo de fome e concordaram que a idéia de James de fugir fora péssima. Draco olhou de esguelha para Potter, que esfregou a têmpora, provavelmente pensando em como lidar com o filho mais velho problemático. Pelo que lhe contara Albus sempre caía nas mentiras do irmão.

Draco agradeceu o elogio de Albus ("_Wow! O senhor está muito foda nesse terno, senhor Malfoy!_") e puxou Scorpius para um canto, enquanto ouvia os outros dois argumentando alto.

- Como sabiam que estávamos nesse trem?

- A coruja da mamãe. Ela é bem especial, sabe, para nos encontrar assim. – baixou os olhos claros, evitando os de seu pai – Mamãe se comunicou conosco o tempo todo, mas não nos implorava pra voltar. Só pedia para pensar se o que eu estava fazendo era certo. Eu sei que não era. – encarou-o com os olhos úmidos – Mas eu estava bravo, muito chateado! E você deixou-o dizer aquelas coisas pra mim! – terminou com a voz embargada.

- Desculpe... – Draco passou a mão na cabeça loira e puxou para seu ombro – Eu lhe disse, não disse? Que teria orgulho do meu filho quaisquer que fosse sua escolha. E que me deixasse lidar com seu avô. – deu uma risada leve – Se bem que você se saiu muito melhor que seu pai.

Scorpius acompanhou sua risada e aceitou de bom grado o abraço apertado. Os dois olharam para onde Albus parecia explicar algo para o pai, que ouvia apenas acenando a cabeça vez ou outra.

- Mas o Potter, meu filho? Não tinha um menino mais ajeitadinho?

- Pai, não começa! – silvou.

Bem, ao menos seu filho continuava sem furos no corpo e não pedia para ser chamado por um nome feminino.

**oOo**

Levantou a cabeça de seu trabalho minucioso, pronto a repreender quem estava entrando em seu laboratório sem bater na porta antes. Provavelmente era alguém errando de sala de novo. Estava cansado de explicar que o laboratório de órgãos enfeitiçados ficava do outro lado do corredor. Mas o comentário mal humorado ficou preso na garganta quando viu seu visitante.

Potter entrou como na primeira vez, olhando com curiosidade para os objetos peculiares. Fazia dois meses que não aparecia e Draco havia voltado à sua rotina de evitar encontrar com ele pelo Ministério. Até mesmo arranjara outro bruxo para buscar o que precisavam no departamento dos Aurores. Havia tomado a decisão naquele dia do trem, e tudo estava caminhando bem.

Narcisa havia convencido Lucius de aceitar Scorpius de volta e Draco se viu livre de ter de procurar outra casa, por enquanto. Agora seu filho escrevia contando como estavam as coisas com Albus e esperava que não estivesse omitindo nenhum contratempo com um colega de escola, por namorar outro garoto. Seu instinto protetor aflorava sempre que achava algum problema na carta. Astoria o acalmava, garantindo que o menino sabia se cuidar sozinho.

A esposa escrevera uma matéria sobre a homossexualidade no mundo bruxo. O convencera a contatar seu tio Arnie para uma entrevista, o qual pareceu a Draco uma versão travestida de seu próprio pai. Demorou uma semana para esquecer aquela visão do inferno.

Continuou olhando até Potter se virar e então fingir que não o tinha visto. Draco girou os olhos, afastando a lupa que usava até então.

- O que quer, Potter?

- Nada, estou em meu horário de almoço. – disse em tom despreocupado.

- Meu laboratório tem cara de refeitório? – resmungou.

Ergueu-se de sua mesa e andou até ele, encarando-o bravo. Abriu a porta para que saísse, mas antes que pudesse expulsá-lo, Potter tirou um pote de vidro do bolso, mostrando a Draco. _Creme de avelã_. Seu preferido das guloseimas trouxas que trazia.

- Sabe... - Potter começou, virando o pote na mão – Eu quis entender porque sempre me lembrava de comprar isso. É realmente uma delícia, Lily é viciada nisso. Mas porque eu trago pra você? – olhou para Draco, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque me quer ver ficar gordo? – sugeriu.

- Ainda que eu ache que precise de uns quilos a mais, não. – e sorriu, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais apreensivo – É o modo como você come. Mergulha o dedo no creme e lambe, sem nem ao menos perceber. – baixou os olhos, visivelmente encabulado – Eu acho bastante estimulante.

Draco sentiu suas faces queimarem. Era aquela sensação de ser adolescente de novo e sentiu o monstro dentro de seu ventre rugir.

- Potter, tem noção de que está falando isso para um homem de quarenta anos, casado e com filho? – sua voz estremeceu de leve.

- Eu sei. – gemeu – Mas isso tem revirado minha cabeça, Draco. Talvez sejam os meninos, ou o beijo no trem...

- Eu disse que devia usar um _obliviate_. – bufou, se irritando com a face que não voltava a sua temperatura normal.

- Por quê? Foi bom. A situação foi estranha, mas bom. – franziu o cenho – Estou confuso e é sua culpa.

- Você está sempre confuso, Potter. – suspirou, fechando a porta. Pegou o pote de sua mão, mergulhando o dedo inconscientemente – O que trouxe para comer? – perguntou, antes de enfiar o dedo na boca. Potter sorriu.

**FIM**

**Julho/2008**

**N.A.:** Fico devendo uma continuação dessa fic com Pinhão. Sorry!  
O desafio impediu de colocar os papais em situação mais evoluída e hot...


End file.
